


No One Is Guiltless

by LadyTempus



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF FRIDAY, Karma - Freeform, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective FRIDAY, Steve gets what's coming to him, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTempus/pseuds/LadyTempus
Summary: So I asked tarialdarion if I could continue on their story 'I never thought I could have this (and now it's gone). They have allowed me and so this part is where Steve finds out and the consequences of his actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I never thought I could have this (and now it's gone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376953) by [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion). 



Steve stood in front of the cryochamber looking at Bucky. Well that is what the others would think if they were watching him, the few doctors in the lab were at the instruction of their king. In fact, Steve was reliving the fight that happened in Siberia playing again his mind. It wasn’t the first time he saw Tony’s face in utter horror as Steve brought down the shield, not Steve’s. Tony had made that abundantly clear. The fear always made Steve feel guilty, after all the two had been friends, close friends. If Steve would be honest with himself, he knew deep down that Tony was more than a friend. After what he and the Omega shared. There was no going back though. He had chosen Bucky, his best and oldest friend over.

Steve felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, it brought him out of his daze. He didn’t recognize the number but answered anyway, after all not many people had this number. 

“Hello?” He was not expecting to hear the voice he heard on the other end.

“Captain Rogers.”

“FRIDAY? IS everything okay with Tony? Why did you call me?”

“Boss requires you, no needs you, to come see him. It is urgent.” Steve could hear the emotion in her voice. It felt weird, even with JARVIS, an AI having emotion. Steve couldn’t deny it was their though.

“I am on my way.” There was an audible click informing Steve that FRIDAY had disconnected. Steve quickly informed T’Challa, Clint, Scott, and Wanda that he was leaving for a solo mission and would be back soon. None questioned him, just promising to look over Bucky while Steve was gone. Steve carefully made his way back to New York, it too two weeks because of this.

He neared the Tower when his phone went off again, recognizing the number now he answered.

“FRIDAY?”

“Do you have a communicator Captain Rogers?”

“Yes.”

“Put it in and I’ll guide you into the Tower.” Steve quickly listened to the AI and put in his communicator.

“Can you hear me Captain?”

“Yes.” He didn’t know why but her tone of voice made him nervous and he hung up the phone. 

“Good. Boss is in his workshop. It is on lockdown. I’ll get you in.” It took a half an hour even with FRIDAY’s help, to get into the workshop.

“Good luck Captain.” Again there was something about the tone of FRIDAY’s voice that made his skin tingle. Steve was taken out of his inner thoughts by sparks flying and noise that followed soon after. He looked around the corner to find Tony with his back towards Steve. Steve could immediately tell that the man was tired by the way Tony’s body sagged. Steve could also tell that Tony had lost a lot of weight. The torch that Tony was holding stopped and Tony lifted his helmet.

“FRIDAY?” Tony’s voice sounded hoarse and deeper than normal.

“Boss there is an intruder in the lab.” Tony turned harshly only to lock eyes with Steve. Dark bags hung below the Omega’s eyes. Darker than Steve had ever seen before and Tony’s usually olive skin was sickly pale. Was this the reason FRIDAY had called him? Also why had FRIDAY called him an intruder?

“How dare you.” Tony’s voice was low but Steve’s enhanced hearing allowed him to catch the words and the emotion attached. There was rage and despair in his words. Rage seemed to win as Tiny got louder.

“You have no right to be here!” Tony stormed up to him. His helmet falling off due to Tony’s jerky moments as he came up to Steve. Steve froze as Tony shoved him.

“Get out! You aren’t welcome here!”

“Tony.” Steve stepped forward trying to calm him.

“NO,” Tony roared. “YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!” Tears started to stream Tony’s face as his he fell to the ground. Too surprised Steve almost didn’t catch Tony. Tony automatically shoved Steve away and because Steve was already unbalanced Tony fell out of his grip, landing on the floor. Before Steve could do anything the workshop doors slipped opened.

“Get away from him,” a familiar, deep growl was heard. Steve turned to see Natasha and Rhodey, both were glowering coldly at him. As one the two moved. Rhodey rolling over to Tony trying to comfort Tony as Natasha rushed at Steve. She lashed out and the next thing Steve knew blood was spurting out his nose and he was on his ass.  Another surprise was when Steve saw Bruce, who was slightly green, also make an appearance in the lab. Bruce grabbed Steve as Steve’s mind tried to process what was going on only to be dragged out of the lab. He was thrown against the wall as soon as he was out of the lab.

“You shouldn’t be here,” the usually calm scientist growled. He was really pushing the boundaries between staying Bruce and Hulking out. The only thing that caused him to remain Bruce was the fact that the Hulk knew that Bruce was the one needed for their Tin Man.

“I don’t understand what is going on,” Steve finally managed to say. Natasha was suddenly at Bruce’s side as the scientist wasn’t able to make any more words in his anger. All his control was going into not Hulking out even with the Hulk’s help.

“You almost killed Tony. How could a friend ever do that to another friend?”

“I was just trying to stop him from killing Bucky.”

“Did you ever think that Tony wouldn’t have been that upset if you would have warned him about what Bucky did as the Winter Solider in the first place?” Steve opened his mouth but Natasha stopped him. “Don’t’ you even dare think about lying to me either. Though Tony wouldn’t tell us exactly what happened FRIDAY was more than willing to show us the video of what happened in Siberia.”

“I was just trying to protect him.” Natasha’s face grew even colder and Steve had never feared her so much than at that moment.

“That was protecting yourself Rogers,” she spit out. Before Natasha could continue on Steve now interrupted her, which as his brain caught up with his mouth, he realized that it wasn’t something very intelligent of him to do.

“What did Tony mean when he said ‘I killed her’?” Natasha looked back to the workshop and back to Steve. She knew that Tony didn’t want Steve to know but the circumstances had changed. So she got close to him and made her voice as cold as she possibly could.

“When you and your best friend attacked Tony he was pregnant. He was pregnant with your child and you killed that child.” Steve’s mind halted. No, he must be hearing things. Natasha couldn’t have just told him he was the murderer of his own child.

“What?” Natasha sneered.

“You killed your own child. That makes you more of a monster than myself or Barnes.”

“Enough.” Everyone turned towards the door to the workshop, which held Tony and Rhodey. Tony’s eyes were red from crying and Rhodey looked angry and annoyed.

“Tony,” Steve started to say only to shut up when Tony flinched at the sound of Steve’s voice.

“Don’t,” Tony trembled out. “Just go.” Tony sounded exhausted and defeated.

“I suggest you do what he says while I am still in the mood to let you leave,” Rhodey stated. “If you don’t now I will hurt you, even if that means going against Tony’s wishes.” Steve didn’t argue as he left the tower through a side door that lead out to the deserted ally way. As soon as he stepped out of the Tower his cell rang. He didn’t pick up lost in thought, but unlike usual the phone didn’t stop ringing and after the twenty second ring Steve picked up.

“Hello,” his voice was barely there.”

“Hello Rogers.” Steve could hear the venom in FRIDAY’s voice.  

“Why did you make me come?”

“Because my creator is injured and it is your fault. You caused him pain and it only right that you understand that and be in pain yourself. There is no going back. I have sent the video of what happened in Siberia plus the altercation of what just happened to Wakanda. They won’t take you back, there is no longer a place where you can hide because each time you think you are safe I will make sure everyone knows that you are the killer of your own child.” Sirens that had been going off but now were getting closer caught Steve’s attention.

“Also Ross has been on Boss’s ass about you and threatening him as Boss covered for your ass. Something that he shouldn’t have done. Now do you not have anywhere to hide, but you have nowhere to run.” With that there was click of disconnection. The cell slipped out of Steve’s hands as he heard people starting to yell. He turned towards the entrance way to see Ross and several militia. He didn’t fight as they took him away, after all he didn’t deserve to.


End file.
